


里番家族S01E05：呪われた男后編、 淫獄に堕ちた天使

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [5]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S01E05：呪われた男后編、 淫獄に堕ちた天使

金威廉看上去不像会做家务的，他绑垃圾袋的熟练应当来自于战队训练基地顺手帮忙。陈斌看了他一会儿，伸手将活扣系成死扣。  
“你饿吗。”他轻轻地问。  
金威廉楞了一下。  
“啊，有点……”白发男人说。“你家里有吃的吗？”  
这对话显然十分古怪，考虑到他们目前才正式认识，而正式认识之前是半强迫关系的炮友。陈斌洗了手，打开冰箱，发现里面除了啤酒之外就剩一支过期的番茄酱。他刚想说出去吃，看到金威廉起身的动作有些僵硬，就点了外卖。陈斌坐在沙发上，金威廉坐在他对面的小凳子上，两人沉默无言地吃着鲜虾烧麦。  
“周一我可以搭你的车吗？”金威廉问。  
陈斌点点头。  
“谢了。”  
陈斌把一次性筷子丢进垃圾桶，说：“要报酬。”  
“你充值卡给我，帮你交四百块……”  
“不用那么贵。”黑发男人扯了一张抽纸，擦拭茶几上一块顽固的啤酒渍。  
金威廉好奇地看着他。  
陈斌嗤笑：“小少爷，你家境是多好，连油价都不知道？四百块都够开我车在本地自驾一周了。”  
“那多少啊？”  
“五十吧。”陈斌盯着他的嘴唇，金威廉喝了豆奶，唇珠上沾了一点。“口交一次就这个价格。”  
金威廉还没来得及说什么，陈斌又说：“还是你想给我口交抵债？”  
金威廉的脸腾的红了。  
但是陈斌的想法像是给他植入了什么古怪的概念。要是从前陈斌这么说，他大概会觉得被侮辱了，然而现在——他和陈斌交换了名字，一起吃早饭，陈斌还给他递了甜醋，就像是 什么情人、恋人之间的行为。  
那么陈斌说口交也就不会让他生气了。金威廉本质上又好哄又好骗，如果他觉得有爱，那就可以无下限的付出。  
“等会儿吧。”金威廉有点撒娇的说。“我还很饿。”  
陈斌盖上塑料餐盒盖子的动作停顿一瞬，而后他笑了起来。陈斌笑得时候也显得阴沉，不像杀人犯，只像对世界充满厌恶，带着一星半点的变态。不知道为什么，金威廉觉得他笑得很好。只是正经相处了这么短时间，他就能分辨出黑发男人的细微表情了。比如现在，就是没有想到、意料之外与困惑。  
为什么会有这样的表情？  
“我不是说我就要用口交抵债……我也不欠你！”  
“嗯。”陈斌说。“用你的屁股也行，操起来很爽。”  
金威廉脸上刚退了点的红晕又泛上去，他的皮肤很薄，透着近中午的日光，耳朵几乎是半透明的，连耳廓上的血管都看得一清二楚。  
陈斌拿起水杯喝一口。可真是脆弱……  
陈斌想起金威廉在床上、在洗手间和消防通道的样子，又觉得不是那么脆弱了。金威廉总是被搞几下就喘起来，要不行了的样子，但是任由陈斌怎么玩，他都能坚持到最后。  
饭后是陈斌收拾的，垃圾也是他去丢的，金威廉果然是个小少爷，除了基本的家务其他都不会。这个周六陈斌用了差不多八个小时清洁自己的家，连厨房水槽都洗得闪闪发亮，而金威廉窝在沙发里和队友聊天。  
“菜是菜但是总要打嘛。”他说。“至少去见见世面。”  
陈斌把干抹布丢下，表情压抑。  
金威廉刚才和人说话的时候，语气的尾巴也带着一点点的娇嗲。  
“金威廉。”陈斌站在他身后，俯身附在他耳边，威胁地说。“你和别人说话，好像是在撒娇啊。”  
金威廉像是被踩到尾巴的猫，小小的在沙发上弹跳一下。  
“有——有吗？”  
白发男人侧过头，怀疑地看着陈斌。  
啊，还是在撒娇。  
陈斌心想：这就是男人最喜欢的样子，自己完全不知道的示弱，还故作强硬。金威廉为什么到现在才被自己捡到？不，应该说怎么到现在才跟男人上床呢？女孩子应该喜欢他，因为金威廉长得好看，然而他这种脾性与表露完全不会给女性造成攻击感太强的暗示，可以成为说私密话题的好朋友，男性闺蜜，而金威廉可能还觉得自己是中央空调。  
男人就不一样了。  
男人会想捏着他的脚踝，分开他的腿，然后射满他的肚子，再按着他鼓起的小腹，任由他怎么哀求都不会停下的把里面的精液挤出来。  
毕竟自己就是这么想的。陈斌唾弃了自己一秒钟：真恶心。  
金威廉和队友聊完了，心情舒畅不少，他把手机放下，侧躺在沙发上，好像开始不好意思。也该不好意思了，跟一夜情男人回家，还被人家请了早饭，交换过名字好像很亲昵，偏偏又没有确定关系，只能变成比炮友更为尴尬的层次。他正想着，头皮上传来温暖的抚触，陈斌正用手指梳理他柔软的头发。说来也很奇怪，多次漂白过的头发应当干枯毛糙，至少也显得手感粗糙，金威廉的头发被漂了许多次之后，仍旧保持着奇异的柔顺。陈斌觉得自己养了一只猫咪，白色的，明明已经是成年的体态，还像奶猫一样懵懵懂懂的粘人。  
“想不想吃点什么？”陈斌问道。  
“啊？”金威廉想的是中午去便利店买回来的零食。  
陈斌让他往另一边靠，然后自己坐在沙发上，又示意他枕着自己的大腿。金威廉依言照做，大概还觉得有个高度正好的肉枕头脖子很舒服吧。但是很快他就觉察出不对，只要侧头就可以看到陈斌家居裤里鼓起的一包，进而想到他用那玩意儿顶着自己大腿的滚烫触感。  
陈斌的手仍旧在抚摸金威廉的头发，不过多了许多不同的、不可言说的意味。  
“乖孩子。”陈斌说。“你想好要吃什么了吗？”  
金威廉应当跳起来，用抱枕痛殴陈斌然后摔门离开，或者义正辞严的表示自己不喜欢。可是他没有。金威廉只是顺着陈斌的引导，用牙齿咬开亚麻居家裤系带，然后隔着黑色内裤把陈斌舔到完全勃起。  
“不要趴，侧着就很好。”陈斌说。“这样我可以看到你是怎么把我的老二吞到底的。”  
金威廉就侧躺在陈斌大腿上，艰难地吃下去。陈斌的性器很大程度上昭示着他以前到底有多渣，紫红近乎黑色的肉具青筋虬结，衬着金威廉连续几个月室内训练不见阳光而更白皙的脸又小又可怜。金威廉学着自己从色情动漫和黄片里看到的，先用舌头从底部往上舔，陈斌的家里邋遢，但他很爱干净，就连看上去经验异常丰富的阴茎都带着一股身体皂的香味，和着男性的麝香味道一起钻进金威廉的鼻腔，充斥呼吸器官。  
陈斌轻轻抓着金威廉的头发。“你学的真快，从哪里学的？”  
金威廉张大嘴巴，将龟头含进去，然后艰难地挪动脖子，一点点往下咽。充血的肉柱撑开喉管，金威廉几乎喘不过气，顶端抵达的深度也让他有些干呕的欲望，咽喉的条件反射给了陈斌极好的体验，虽然还是比不上金威廉的肠道，但念在这张小嘴是初学者，能做成这样实属不易。陈斌大发慈悲，决定帮帮他，于是扯着金威廉头发的手指用力，结实的腰也用力，一前一后的操着金威廉的嘴，猫咪嘴唇被撑开到极致，还没学会如何包住牙齿不刮擦到，舌头也没学会在有限的空间里舔弄。不过陈斌已经很满意了，至少插到他喉咙里面的时候，金威廉很努力的在用喉口服侍。  
“等会儿会痛，明天大概说不出话。”陈斌用和他动作截然不同的温柔语气说。“周一会好的，不要喝冰饮。”  
金威廉觉得这个男人真是恶劣又糟糕，但是说话的语气与内容，分明是习惯了……习惯过照料他人——温柔体贴的照料他人，无微不至的关怀。  
为什么会变成现在这个样子呢？  
金威廉还没来得及想明白，陈斌就把阴茎抽出来，迅速撸了几下，然后浓稠的精液射在脸上两三股，余下的都射进嘴里了。陈斌对于日常生活的精力乏乏似乎全部弥补在性的方面，比如现在，他们昨天刚刚做了好几次，可陈斌的精液又多又浓，让金威廉招架不住。  
“咽下去吧。”陈斌把他抱起来，拍拍他的脑袋。“你不是想吃东西吗？”  
精液的味道不算好，口感也不是寻常可以接受的，金威廉自慰的时候都会很嫌弃的用纸巾层层包住丢进垃圾桶，但是对于嘴巴里这些，好像因为陈斌的一句话就变得不同。于是金威廉咽了下去，毫无营养可言的东西滑过过度使用的喉咙，仿佛带来了别样的快感，好像金威廉的喉咙也成了能够获得快感的渠道，被精液刺激着，马上就要高潮了。  
金威廉用手撑着沙发爬起来，晃晃荡荡的扶着陈斌的胸膛，伸出舌尖，似乎在讨要什么。陈斌犹豫一下，吻了上去。他的吻技比金威廉好太多，舌头戏弄着白发男人，像是另一种交媾，金威廉的呼吸越来越急促，甚至带了点哭泣的味道，最后他轻轻咬了陈斌一口，陈斌尝到了铁锈味，然后凶狠地抓着他的脖子，啮咬一般的加重力道。陈斌的手也没有停下，他掀开金威廉宽松的T恤，摸到内裤边缘探进去，刚进去一点就僵住了。  
“怎么回事啊？”陈斌拉开点距离，将手拿出来，分开两指，透明的液体拉着细丝。  
金威廉更为茫然。“啊……”  
只想了一想，陈斌就明白过来。金威廉被开苞的时候就遭到粗暴的对待，身体已经养成自我保护的记忆了。跟自己比起来还是个孩子的男人就这样变成了令人发狂的体质。说不定以后根本都不要润滑，只要舔舔他的耳朵，他就会自己分泌爱液，让侵入者顺利的操进去。  
这可不行。  
陈斌把指头上的体液擦在金威廉头发上。  
得让他学会怎么管好自己的身体。  
=tbc=


End file.
